Emperor
The Emperor is the supreme leader of the Imperial Republic, elected for life by the Senate, although either a majority or a plurality of Senate votes is sufficient to be elected. The Emperor can legislate by decree, but such decrees have to be approved by both the Senate and the Council of Moffs. The Emperor is also commander-in-chief of the Imperial/Republic military and police forces. The Emperor is officially called the Emperor of the Republic but sometimes called the Republic's Emperor or simply the Emperor. The Emperor may be deposed by a two-thirds vote of the Senate for dereliction of duty or serious crimes, although the Council of Moffs must approve of the removal of the Republic's Emperor. The senators by a simple majority vote may elect a Council of Regents from the ranks of the senators and Moffs to assume the Emperor's legislative powers and command of the Imperial military and Republic police forces in case the Emperor is physically or mentally incapacitated, though the Council of Moffs likewise must approve of such a move. Emperors of the Imperial Republic Organa the 1st (1 to 34 IR; last ruler of independent Alderaan; first interplanetary and interstellar colonies of Republic established under his reign) Organa the 2nd (34 to 71 IR; son of Organa the 1st; first contact between Republic and Sith) Ambrosis Skywalker (71 to 100 IR; elected by plurality in Senate because majority of senators divided between rival branches of Organa famil; first contact between Republic and Hutts) Palpatine the 1st (100 to 151 IR; grandnephew of last First Citizen of independent Corillia; elected thanks to anti-Organa faction in Senate) Tarsus Valorum (151 to 189 IR; elected by anti-Organa senators) Organa the 3rd (189 to 199 IR; titled Empress; first female ruler of the Republic; great-granddaughter of Organa the 2nd); elected thanks to divisions within anti-Organa faction in Senate) Upcon Xevious (199 to 225 IR; former member of Council of Moffs; anti-Organa politician and ally of Palpatine family; Imperial Republic has expanded to over 100,000 light years from Coruscant; creates Grand Army of the Republic through creation of human clones and drafting of civilians and local/planetary military and police forces) Palpatine the 2nd (225 to 280 IR; grandson of Palpatine the 1st) Palpatine the 3rd (280 to 333 IR; son of Palpatine the 2nd) Palpatine the 4th (333 to 700 IR; clone of Palpatine the 3rd genetically engineered to live far beyong normal lifespan for humans; bouts of madness from 441 to 445 IR and from 666 to 667 IR forced elections and rule of Council of Regents; reign plagued by Clone Wars and several armed conflicts with Sith Empire) Organa the 4th (700 to 720 IR; tiltled Empress and second female ruler of Republic; elected by growing anti-Palpatine majority in Senate; descended from Organa the 3rd) Palpatine the 5th (720 to 760 IR; titled Empress and first female Palpatine to rule Imperial Republic; descended from Palpatine 3rd; fell into coma last three years of her life forcing election of Council of Regents; Grand Army of the Republic divided into Judicial Forces, Imperial Navy, and Imperial Army including Imperial Army stormtroopers) Organa the 5th (760 to 801 IR; grandson of Organa the 4th; assassinated) Skywalker the 2nd (801 to 848 IR; descended from Ambrosis Skywalker; prominent member of Senate; elected by plurality of senators divided into pro-Palpatine, pro-Organa, and "third force" factions) Organa the 6th (848 to 900 IR; son of Organa the 5th) Organa the 7th (900 to 956 IR; grandson of Organa the 6th; resigned in 956 IR; died in 977 IR) Palpatine the 6th (956 to 959 IR; descended from Palpatine 5th; removed from office by Senate and Council of Moffs due to serious crimes; tried and imprisoned for rest of life) Mace Wendu (959 to 974 IR; convinced Senate and Council of Moffs to approve decree making Jedi belief in the Living Force the official religion of the Republic; decree still guarantees freedom for non-Jedi faiths; compromise candidate between pro-Organa and pro-Palpatine factions) Anakin Skywalker (974 IR to present; descended from Ambrosis Skywalker); candidate of pro-Palpatine faction)